Compagnons de vie
by Dragonha
Summary: Zéro et Kaname se rencontrent à 8 ans, par le biais de leurs parents. Ils se retrouveront à 17 ans, mais la vie de l'un d'eux a changé radicalement. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand ils seront face-à-face ?


**Auteur :** Drag, et oui je suis de retour !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Seule l'idée est de moi.

**Résumé :** Zéro et Kaname se rencontrent à 8 ans, par le biais de leurs parents. Ils se retrouveront à 17 ans, mais la vie de l'un d'eux a changé radicalement. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand ils seront face-à-face ?

**Warning :** Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes, soit un lemon entre garçons, comme d'habitude ! Et langage cru.

Il est chaud, il est beau mon os. Encore une histoire simple et sans prise de tête, j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Compagnons de vie**

Le soleil était au rendez-vous ce matin là sur Sendai, une petite ville de bord de mer. Le ciel sans nuage appelait tout le monde à sortir se chauffer sous les rayons de l'astre solaire. Occasion que peu de gens loupait pour bronzer, nager dans la mer ou simplement aller se balader. L'été venait de commencer et les enfants étaient ravis d'avoir un mois de vacances, ils en profitaient donc pleinement. Enfin, presque tous !

Un jeune garçon appelé Zéro Kiryu, lui, n'avait pas cette chance. Aujourd'hui, sa mère lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à la demeure Kuran. Et pourquoi cela ? Pour qu'elle aille parler chiffons avec la maîtresse de maison, il aurait largement préféré aller se baigner que de s'ennuyer à faire le pied de grue qu'elles aient finis de pinailler.

« Ne fais donc pas cette tête Zéro. Je sais bien que cela ne t'enchante pas de venir avec moi. Cependant, tu ne t'ennuieras pas, je te l'assure. Tu comprendras quand nous arriverons. » lui dit sa mère, Haruka.

Les yeux interrogateurs de son fils de huit ans la firent rire. Il était vraiment adorable avec sa petite tête penchée sur le côté en signe de demande muette. Son enfant était très beau, et incroyablement calme pour son âge. Il avait hérité de ses cheveux argentés. Il les portait mi-longs, cachant un peu l'éclat améthyste de ses yeux, son visage anguleux lui donnait une touche un peu fragile. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas, le garçon cachait une force énorme, le karaté qu'il exerçait devait y être pour beaucoup. Elle espérait que sa surprise allait l'intéresser et le faire s'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Parce que malgré toutes ses qualités, son fils avait un léger défaut, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et depuis son entrée à l'école, il n'avait aucun ami.

Les Kiryu empruntèrent bientôt un chemin de terre, pour rejoindre la propriété des Kuran, en dehors de la ville, ils devaient traverser une partie du bois. Heureusement, le sentier était sécurisé. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il semblait que des loups s'introduisaient dans les enclos de fermiers pour manger à leur faim. On avait alors érigé des barrières de rondins d'un bon mètre pour assurer le village et ses environs. Leur montée vers la grande villa se passa sans encombre. Une grande grille de fer leur barrait maintenant le passage. La jeune femme appuya son doigt sur l'interphone et attendit la réponse du majordome.

« Oui ? » perçut-elle enfin au bout d'un moment.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis Haruka Kiryu, Madame Kuran m'a invité à prendre le thé avec mon fils. »

« Bien, Madame, je vous ouvre. »

Le déclic se fit entendre et après un remerciement poli, le duo passa le portail et trottina sur le gravier jusqu'à atteindre la maison. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme en costume, la main sur la poignée.

« Entrez, Madame Kiryu, la maîtresse vous attend dans le salon. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous y conduire ? » débita le jeune brun avec un petit sourire et en lui tendant son bras.

« Volontiers, jeune homme. Au fait, voici mon fils Zéro. Est-ce que Madame vous a donné des instructions au sujet des enfants ? »

« Oui. Je l'amènerai au jeune monsieur après vous avoir introduit. » assura le garçon.

« Bien, tu as entendu Zéro, tu suivras ce jeune homme et tu te tiendras bien, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta la jeune femme.

« Oui, mère. » Ah ! Quelle plaie de devoir se tenir correctement pour ces m'as-tu-vu qui se prenaient pour des nobles ! Ils n'avaient pas de sang royal de ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient juste une grande fortune de la ville, pas de quoi fouetter un chat de son avis ! Evidemment pour eux, les enfants qui n'ont pas d'argent non pas de manière, sa mère s'était sentie obligée de lui dire de se tenir bien. Un fin message qui lui stipulait de garder un bon langage et de ne pas faire quelque chose qui déplairait au fils des Kuran, rien d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte à double battant, et le domestique toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. » ordonna une voix féminine.

« Excusez-moi, maitresse, Madame Kiryu est arrivée. »

« Ah ! Entrez, Haruka-san. Soyez la bienvenue chez moi, installez-vous voyons. »

Avant de s'exécuter la jeune mère embrassa son fils puis pénétra dans la pièce. Plusieurs ladys étaient déjà assises dans de beaux canapés grenat et bavardaient gaiement. Laissant là, les dames, le majordome ferma la porte et mena sa jeune charge à l'étage. Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent quelques couloirs, foulant gracieusement un tapis de perse beige, et ne tardèrent guère à s'arrêter abruptement. Le plus jeune fut surpris, il n'y avait aucune porte à l'horizon.

« Jeune Kiryu, commença l'adulte, Kaname-san est d'un naturel calme, je tiens quand même à vous prévenir qu'il sort de convalescence. Je vous prierai de ne pas parler trop fort. J'ai entendu que vous aviez à peu près le même caractère alors je voudrais que vous promettiez que vous resterez sagement dans la chambre. Il ne serait pas bon pour mon jeune maître de sortir tout de suite, comprenez-vous ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je me tiendrais bien, c'est promis. » jura l'argenté.

« Parfait, je vous remercie. »

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret monsieur ? » débuta Zéro, curieux.

« Oui ? » l'invita à poursuivre l'autre.

« Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à Kuran-san. Je veux dire, pas vraiment comme un majordome le devrait. » exposa l'enfant.

« En effet, je le considère un peu comme un fils. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais monsieur Kuran est mort il y a quelques années. Tout le monde fut très attristé mais Kaname n'a pas pleuré. Quand je lui dis qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à le faire, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas triste. Il m'a avoué qu'il se sentait plus proche de moi, qui me suis occupé de lui depuis ses trois ans, que de son père ne pensant qu'à ses affaires. Ca m'a beaucoup touché, alors je continue mon travail et veille sur lui comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais eu un fils. » raconta Takamiya, le domestique.

Leur discussion se stoppa là, ils venaient d'atteindre la chambre du jeune garçon. De nouveau, on toqua à la porte, doucement cette fois, pour ne pas surmener l'enfant. Ils entendirent bientôt une voix faible dire un mot, ce qu'ils prirent pour un « entrez ».

« Jeune maître ? Allez-vous bien ? » entra l'homme en trombe, oubliant momentanément le visiteur.

« Oui, Kaitô. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais bien. Je peux avoir du sirop ? J'ai la gorge sèche. » entendit Zéro.

« Bien sûr, je m'en occupe. »

Le domestique s'empressa d'aller à la salle de bain chercher le flacon. La cuillère déjà présente, pour avoir été utilisée précédemment, sur l'évier fut nettoyée. Pendant qu'il s'employait à son travail, Zéro se permit d'entrer. Dès qu'il vit la silhouette sur le lit, l'argenté eut le souffle coupé. Kaname Kuran devait avoir son âge, mais il avait au moins une tête de plus que lui ! Il le trouva magnifique malgré qu'il soit diminué par son rhume, il avait de délicats cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Et même s'il semblait frêle à première vue, des muscles s'esquissaient déjà sur son corps fin découvert de draps.

« Bonjour. » murmura Kiryu pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Ah ! Excuse-moi j'ai été surpris. Qui es-tu ? C'est la première fois que je te vois. » Sa voix fluette à cause de son coup de froid résonna clairement dans la pièce. Elle était magnifique, presque sibylline, et l'odeur qu'il dégageait était délicieuse, il exhalait un parfum d'air frais mélangé à la senteur des pins. Le jeune garçon se secoua un peu pour chasser ses pensées étranges et s'avança près de son hôte.

« Je m'appelle Zéro Kiryu, je viens jouer avec toi, pendant que nos mères discutent en bas. »

« Ah oui, je me souviens. Mère m'en avait parlé. Excuse-moi de t'accueillir comme ça. » Le brun aurait voulu rajouter quelque chose mais l'autre enfant l'en empêcha.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon de débarquer alors que tu es malade. Je ne savais pas, et maman non plus, je crois. »

« Allons ! Les enfants, ne jouez pas au jeu de celui qui s'excuse le plus ! Ce n'est pas sérieux. Kaname-kun, fais-moi plaisir et avale cela, et remets ton tee-shirt. –Il tendit la cuillère et la porta aux lèvres du garçon alité. - Quand à toi, Kiryu-kun, éloigne-toi un peu s'il te plait, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes la même chose. Il n'est pas raisonnable de jouer ensemble, aujourd'hui. Madame n'est vraiment pas rigoureuse, elle aime à babiller des heures avec ses amies, mais elle devrait plus penser à votre santé. Si ça ne dérange aucun de vous, je vais rester pour vous surveiller, je serais plus rassuré ainsi. » déclara Kaitô avec un petit sourire.

« Je veux bien. » dirent en chœur les deux enfants.

Par acquis de conscience, Kaname se vit revêtir d'un peignoir moelleux, et dut mettre ses pantoufles. Ensuite, seulement l'adulte le laissa se promener dans sa chambre.

« Viens, Zéro, j'ai un jeu dans mon coffre, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira. » annonça Kuran.

A deux, ils ouvrirent la malle et le brun en extirpa un jeu de société, nommé Excellence. Takamiya leur signala qu'il était hors de question de jouer à cela, il leur faudrait parler beaucoup pour répondre aux questions. C'était fortement déconseillé à son jeune malade.

« Mais, Kaitô… » protesta-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Kaname-kun. Il faut vous ménagez, je ne dis ça que pour votre bien, vous savez. » indiqua le grand brun.

« Et ça, alors, on peut jouer. » demanda Zéro en levant la boite de son jeu préféré.

« Oui, cela sera parfait, Zéro-chan. » Ils s'étalèrent alors sur le sol en sortant Puissance 4 de son carton et la partie commença. Même Kaitô joua une partie avec eux, ils passèrent un agréable moment tous les trois. Puis l'horloge sonna, les garçons, qui n'avaient pas vu le temps passé, sursautèrent au bruit. Il était déjà 16 h 00.

« Je vais aller vous chercher du goûter. Attendez-moi ici sagement. » leur dit le majordome en sortant.

« Eh ben, il est vraiment aux petits soins pour toi. Je l'aime bien, il est sympa. » avoua l'argenté.

« Ouais, Kaitô est génial, mais il est très mère poule. Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir faire des trucs tout seul. » dit Kaname.

« Ca doit être cool… d'avoir une sorte de papa. » rêva Zéro à voix haute.

« Hein ? Tu n'as pas de papa ? » s'étonna l'autre.

« Je ne l'ai jamais connu, maman m'a toujours élevé toute seule. Bon, il y a bien mon prof de karaté, Yagari sensei, qui me surveille de tant en tant mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il fait cela parce que je m'en sors bien au dojo, rien d'autre. »

C'est le moment que choisit Takamiya pour rentrer dans la chambre. Il déposa un plateau couvert de galettes et de gaufres chaudes, et il y avait une carafe de chocolat chaud avec. Les enfants mangèrent avec bon appétit ce délicieux encas, pendant que leur ami adulte rangeait le jeu.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini, il sera déjà temps pour Zéro-chan de rentrer. Madame m'a appelé exprès pour te tenir prêt Zéro-chan. » les prévint le domestique.

« Oh non, déjà. Pour une fois que je m'amusais. » protesta l'argenté.

« C'est vrai, ce n'était pas ennuyeux avec quelqu'un de malade comme moi ? » demanda un petit brun anxieusement.

« Mais non, voyons. C'est la première fois que je trouve un garçon comme moi. A l'école, ils sont tous effrayés à cause de mes yeux ou de mes cheveux. Ils disent que ce n'est pas normal une couleur pareille. Du coup, je n'ai pas d'amis et je passe mon temps comme je peux, en lisant la plupart du temps. Et puis, t'as pas demandé à être malade. Je te promets que je reviendrais bientôt quand tu seras guéri et qu'on s'amusera encore. » assura Zéro.

Puis il se tourna également vers l'adulte.

« Ah et monsieur Kaitô, merci de m'avoir laissé jouer avec Kaname-kun. Mais la prochaine fois ne m'appeler plus Zéro-chan, je suis grand vous savez. »

« Mais je n'en doute pas, rigola l'homme, je t'appelle uniquement comme ça parce que tu es très gentil et sympathique. Je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es un enfant mais parce que je t'aime bien. »

Les trois garçons se sourirent heureux de cette superbe après-midi où ils avaient fait connaissance. Kaname fit la bise à Zéro avant de rejoindre son lit sous les exigences de son majordome. Ce dernier souleva l'autre garnement dans ses bras, s'autorisant une marque familière avec le jeune qui avait donné le sourire à son petit maître. Il ne le redéposa qu'à quelques pas du salon où les dames étaient. Haruka sortit bientôt et la petite famille rentra vite chez elle.

De sa chambre, le petit brun eut un sourire quand Zéro se retourna vers sa fenêtre et lui fit un signe de la main. Oui, sa journée avait été génial, il s'était fait un chouette ami et s'était bien amusé à jouer avec lui. Il songea, en se blottissant dans ses couvertures, qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'être plus intéressant que Zéro Kiryu. Ses yeux étaient beaux, d'une couleur peu commune mais cela faisait une bonne partie de son charme. Ils étaient grands et expressifs, contrairement aux visages fermés des autres gamins qu'il côtoyait dans la grande société. Et ses cheveux si brillants, il les imaginait doux et soyeux. Peut-être était-ce un ange créé pour lui, uniquement pour lui donner le sourire et la joie de vivre qu'il lui manquait dans cette maison trop grande.

La solitude était forte, bien sûr Kaitô était là, c'était bien le seul qui se faisait du souci pour lui. Sa mère ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, qu'avait-elle fait jusqu'à maintenant ? D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Kaitô était l'unique personne à l'avoir écouté, à lui avoir souri sans arrière pensée, et surtout sans rien attendre en échange. Sa mère, elle, ne venait à lui que pour lui dire de se tenir correctement avec ses invités stupides. Bref, elle n'avait à faire avec lui que pour les soirées mondaines, où elle l'exposait comme un vulgaire morceau de bœuf. Elle ne faisait que montrer le beau garçon qu'il était et sa culture impressionnante. Elle payait suffisamment cher ses précepteurs pour qu'ils lui rentrent des trucs inutiles dans le crâne, et il se devait d'avoir d'excellentes connaissances, pour son éducation.

'_Ah ! Je voudrais qu'il revienne déjà ! Je m'ennuie comme ça, tout seul dans mon lit.'_ pensa le jeune homme.

Il ne put regretter longtemps le départ de son nouvel ami, son Taka-san revenait déjà près de lui. Oui, il était vraiment super et toujours présent pour lui. Dès que son moral descendait, comme s'il était équipé d'un radar, Kaitô venait le consoler immédiatement.

Une semaine plus tard. Madame Kiryu eut la surprise de voir son fils engloutir son petit déjeuner à la va-vite.

« Pourquoi te presses-tu ainsi, Zéro ? » interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

« Ben, tu as dit qu'on allait chez les Kuran. Il faut que j'aille m'habiller puis on y va. Je fais vite. » Il s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier quatre à quatre.

« Zéro, allons du calme, bonhomme. Nous sommes juste invités à boire le thé. Bien sûr, Kaname-kun sera là et vous jouerez encore, mais nous ne partons que dans l'après-midi. » lui apprit sa mère avec un léger sourire.

« Quoi ! Mais je croyais… Bon ça va, j'ai compris. »

« Dis donc, toi. On dirait que tu t'entends bien avec le fils Kuran je me trompe ? C'était si bien que ça la dernière fois ? »

« Oh oui ! On a joué à Puissance 4 et on a un peu discuté, avec Kaitô aussi. Kaname est super sympa, et aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'on pourra jouer à son jeu préféré. La dernière fois, il était malade, c'était un peu dommage, on ne pouvait pas beaucoup parler ensemble. C'était Kaitô qui répondait à sa place. Cette fois, on pourra enfin vraiment s'amuser. Même si c'était bien l'autre fois, j'étais triste pour lui qu'il ne puisse pas me parler plus, il n'avait envie que de ça je crois. »

Haruka était ravie de voir son garçon babiller à ce point, il avait réussi à se faire un ami, et pas n'importe qui en plus. Dans le village, tout le monde disait, du moins ceux qui étaient invités aux fêtes, que le gamin Kuran était très beau mais qu'il ne pipait mot. Apparemment, ce petit n'avait pas la vie facile et son enfant pourrait bien l'aider à être un peu plus ouvert. La vie était bien faite, ces deux garnements s'étaient bien trouvés, et régleraient leur problème de communication ensemble.

L'excitation était retombée chez son fils, qui traîna les pieds pour aller se laver et s'habiller. Elle préféra le voir un peu plus vigoureux, comme lorsqu'elle l'appela une heure après le dîner, il arriva en quelques secondes. Puisqu'il était si pressé, sa mère avait décidé d'en profiter pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses courses. Encore une fausse joie pour le gamin, ce que sa maman pouvait être sadique par moment ! Il oublia vite le maudit stratagème quand elle s'arma enfin de son ombrelle. Ca, il savait que c'était le signe qu'ils allaient enfin sortir pour un rendez-vous, et aujourd'hui, elle n'était invitée que chez les Kuran.

« Allez, maman ! » la poussa-t-il. La famille était enfin dehors, sur le chemin vers la colline, et le jeune Kiryu était vraiment impatient.

« Oui, oui. » s'amusa-t-elle. Il était bon de voir son enfant dans cet état, c'était si rare avec lui. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur le sentier terreux de la forêt. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le domaine, se présentant à l'interphone. Kaitô les accueillit encore une fois et répéta les trajets de la fois précédente. Zéro dans les bras, le brun monta jusqu'à l'étage et ne tarda pas à arriver dans la chambre du petit maître.

« Ah ! Zéro ! »

« Kaname ! »

« Oh là ! Du calme, je te rappelle que je te porte Zéro-chan. Pas la peine de me balancer des coups de pied pour te dégager. » sourit l'adulte.

« Pardon. » s'excusa le petit garçon, avec sa plus belle tête de cocker.

Là-dessus, il fut déposé et se précipita sur son ami.

« Je suis content de te revoir. J'ai voulu presser maman de revenir, mais elle a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas venir comme ça, sans y être invité. »

Kaname sourit à l'enthousiasme qui débordait de son copain, lui aussi était extatique de le retrouver. Surtout qu'ils se faisaient un câlin, un geste qu'il ne connaissait que peu. Kaitô, toujours lui, l'avait tenu ainsi quelques fois, c'était vraiment agréable qu'un ami le lui fasse. A regret, il brisa l'étreinte et prit la main de son ami. Devant la malle, ils se mirent d'accord pour jouer à Excellence, le jeu interdit de la semaine passée. Le majordome ne dit rien, après tout, son petit avait récupéré et était en pleine forme. Il était particulièrement heureux de voir ses deux garçons aussi vifs et sourire autant. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient les êtres les plus heureux de la terre, et c'était sans doute vrai, ils rayonnaient de bonheur.

Comme à chaque fois, l'après-midi passa trop vite à leurs goûts, Zéro dut partir très vite.

« Ah non ! Je veux que tu restes s'il te plaît. » protesta Kaname.

'_Dieu, son premier caprice ! Ca me fait mal de les voir ainsi, on dirait qu'ils ont peur de ne plus se revoir.__ Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que…'_ soupira intérieurement Takamiya.

Le Kiryu non plus ne voulait pas partir, mais c'était sa mère qui décidait, il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, quelque chose le poussait vers Kaname, il ne savait pas quoi mais il savait que c'était un sentiment important. _'Sans doute parce qu'il est mon tout premier ami. Et puis, il a l'air si malheureux, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait pleurer pour que je reste.'_

Bien sûr, ce n'était que le ressenti de Zéro, mais il n'était pas loin du compte, le petit Kuran tenait autant à lui, que lui.

« Attends, j'ai une idée, Kaname. » déclara l'argenté avec un grand sourire. Kaitô, vous pouvez m'emmener près de maman s'il vous plait ? J'ai quelque chose à lui demander. »

Le jeune homme comprit bien vite le plan du gamin et l'attrapa rapidement, la calant sous son bras, et faisant de même avec son presque fils. Ce dernier bien qu'intelligent se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait balloter comme ça. Si son ami partait sous ses yeux, il ne le supporterait pas !

Le trio arriva devant le petit salon. Le domestique tapota doucement les vêtements de ses protégés avant de frapper à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Excusez-moi Mesdames, mais Kiryu-kun a une question à poser à Madame Kiryu. »

Déterminé, et se concentrant sur le visage de sa maman, Zéro traversa la pièce, sous les yeux brillants des dames. Il était très mignon à l'opinion générale et adorable avec ses yeux pétillant de détermination.

« Mère ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre tea party mais ma question ne peut pas attendre. M'autorisez-vous à dormir cette nuit chez Kuran-kun s'il vous plait ? » Sa politesse combiné à une mine attendrissante firent poussés des « Oh, il est trognon ! », « Oh quel garçon poli » ou encore des « Ah, ces jeunes, ils sont si fougueux ! ». Avisant les remarques de ses amies et l'air heureux du jeune Kuran, la mère céda et donna sa permission.

« D'accord, Zéro. Je veux bien mais seulement si madame Kuran est d'accord. »

Aussitôt, deux petits garçons se précipitèrent sur la dite dame.

« S'il vous plait, Mère, Madame ! » quémandèrent les enfants avec leur plus beau sourire.

« Très bien, vous avez gagné ! Allez filez, petits voyous. » accorda-t-elle.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son fils plus heureux, elle pouvait bien lui laisser ce moment de détente. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant qu'elle trainait un peu partout dans ses fêtes. Il avait le droit de se reposer, surtout s'il était si épanoui. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir été une meilleure mère, et se jura de se rattraper. Puis les discussions entre filles reprirent leur cours. Tandis qu'à l'étage, les garçons montraient toute leur joie de rester ensemble. Même Kaitô, d'habitude si maitrisé, les félicita bruyamment d'avoir mené les ladys par le bout du nez.

« Alors, vous deux, quand vous serez plus grands, je vous garantis que les filles ne pourront pas vous résister. » plaisanta-t-il, ils avaient encore le temps avant que cela n'arrive. Mais si ses doutes étaient fondés, aucun des deux ne songeaient jamais aux femmes.

Les gamins ne firent pas attention à sa remarque et exultaient. De retour dans la chambre, ils reprirent un jeu et passèrent le temps jusqu'à l'heure du bain. Le majordome voulut les aider mais ils se suffirent à eux-mêmes, se frottant le dos mutuellement. Kaname ne possédait qu'un lit, mais les deux amis furent ravis de se le partager, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre et s'endormant bien vite.

Pendant quelques années, ce rite se répéta souvent, jusqu'à ce que trois ans plus tard, ils durent se séparer. Lors d'une nuit sans lune, l'école de la ville brûla. Haruka était institutrice dans l'établissement, la mairie s'engagea rapidement à fournir un nouvel emploi aux enseignants. De ce fait, un beau jour, Zéro et elle déménagèrent, la jeune femme était mutée à Nagaoka. Les adieux furent déchirants, les deux amis pleurèrent lorsque leurs mères les retinrent de s'enlacer, les années n'avaient fait que renforcer leur amitié. Qu'elle soit brisée ainsi leur restaient en travers de la gorge. Mais les femmes savaient qu'elles n'auraient pas eu la force de les faire lâcher leur ami, s'ils s'étaient tombés dans les bras. Zéro se retourna malgré tout lorsque la Toyota de sa mère démarra. La vitre baissée, l'argenté cria qu'il reviendrait le voir un jour ! Kaname put l'entendre malgré son chagrin et sourit.

« Ecris-moi ! » hurla-t-il à son tour.

« Promis ! »

La voiture s'éloignait et une partie de leur enfance s'envola avec les volutes de fumée du pot d'échappement. Ils savaient malgré tout que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, ils se retrouveraient un jour.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans la grande ville, les Kiryu furent un peu perdus, Sendai était certes une ville mais beaucoup moins grande que cela. Avec l'aide d'indications de passants, ils repérèrent bien vite la petite maison que le maire leur avait attribuée. Un de ses amis avait intégré une agence immobilière, tous les anciens employés de l'école avaient donc un logement et un travail tout trouver. L'installation leur prit quelques jours et Zéro fut inscrit dans l'école de sa mère. Les premiers temps furent durs. Il était un petit nouveau, celui sur qui retombaient les tâches ingrates et la tête de bouc des élèves populaires. Cependant, quelques coups de karaté les effrayèrent bien assez pour qu'il n'ait plus de problèmes. Ainsi les années passèrent, lentes et monotones, son ancienne ville, son ancienne vie lui manquaient. Kaname lui manquait, et il ne l'oublia jamais, continuant inlassablement à lui écrire ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de son ami, lui rappelant combien il avait été heureux de ses trois années à ses côtés.

**6 ans plus tard **

Zéro avait fêté ses 17 ans… seul. Sa mère était tombée très malade au cours des années. L'hôpital lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un cancer, et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour elle car il n'avait pas été repéré assez rapidement. En peu de temps, elle n'eut plus la force de vivre et demanda à son fils de l'accepter. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le choix, elle s'éteignit paisiblement, cette nuit-là. Le garçon prit quelques temps pour faire son deuil, et organisa les choses à son rythme. Quelques personnes vinrent à l'enterrement et lui présentèrent leurs condoléances. Le jeune homme termina son année avec succès malgré la perte de son unique famille.

Seulement, la vie seul dans cette grande ville était bien dur, il n'avait pas le goût de poursuivre des études et le coût de la vie était exorbitant pour un adolescent. Aussi, le jeune Kiryu préféra revenir dans la ville de son enfance, là il trouverait un travail et la vie serait beaucoup moins chère que dans cette métropole. Il décida que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il possédait un permis B, il pouvait donc sans problème aucun rentrer, et emporter ses affaires. Il déposa les objets de sa mère qui ne lui seraient pas utiles dans une brocante. Grâce à l'argent qu'il récolta, il aurait assez, calcula-t-il, pour se payer l'essence jusqu'à Sendai. Sans plus d'hésitation, il prit la route et en quelques heures rejoignit la ville de campagne.

Il put retrouver sa maison, assez vite, se souvenant parfaitement des lieux qui l'avait vu grandir. Elle était toujours bien conservée, la mairie lui apprit qu'on avait payé des femmes d'ouvrage pour les tenir propre un minimum. L'école avait été reconstruite, et déjà certains professeurs, qui se tenaient au courant par courrier, étaient revenus avec plaisir à leur poste. Le garçon rentra donc avec bonheur dans la chaleureuse demeure et se réinstalla. Avisant qu'il manquait de nourriture, il fit quelques courses au village, retrouvant des visages familiers. L'épicière, le boucher, aucun commerçant n'avait, semble-t-il, bougé. Ses rencontres n'avaient sans doute rien de particulier, mais Zéro commençait à avoir vraiment l'impression d'être chez lui.

Une fois ses courses rangées dans les placards de la maison, l'argenté était fatigué de sa journée, aussi il se contenta de se faire à souper puis d'aller se coucher. Et demain, il reverra son ami de toujours, Kaname. Il n'avait pas quitté la ville non plus d'après sa dernière lettre, l'attendant toujours. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et en même temps, après tout ce temps loin de lui, il était anxieux pour les retrouvailles. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop changé. Lui par contre avait changé. Outre son physique d'adolescent, il avait un corps athlétique grâce au karaté qu'il avait continué, ses cheveux avaient également poussé. Mais surtout, le principal changement, qu'il avait observé pendant son éloignement, était ses sentiments pour le brun.

A son école dans la grande ville, il n'avait pas eu l'envie de se faire des amis, aucun n'égalait le gentil Kuran qu'il avait connu. Ils étaient tous trop fades, trop clichés, les filles gloussantes, les sportifs populaires. Personne ne l'avait approché, et il n'avait laissé sa chance à personne, Kaname resterait le seul ami qu'il avait. C'était ce que son cœur de gamin de 11 ans avait décidé. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite qu'à sa puberté, il rêvait de choses… indécentes. Et ces songes tournaient principalement autour de Kaname. Il se l'était imaginé à 15 ans et dans son rêve, ils se touchaient tous les deux avec volupté et désir. Bien sûr, depuis ça n'avait fait que continuer, et le garçon avait compris qu'il désirait son ami. Non, en fait, il l'aimait tout simplement ! Son absence avait été insupportable, il le comparait tous les jours aux autres étudiants, le rendant presque fou.

En connaissance de cause, Zéro prit la résolution, en s'enfonçant dans le sommeil, d'aller chez son ami et de tout lui dire. Ses pensées le hantèrent dans sa rêverie, le brun y revenait en force, et le dominait de toute sa hauteur, fondant sur lui avec une passion sauvage.

Le lendemain, il engloutit son petit déjeuner rapidement, puis passa une heure à se préparer, cherchant une bonne tenue pour se présenter devant l'élu de son cœur. Au final, il opta pour un ensemble simple mais sophistiqué : pantalon noir serré aux hanches et chemise blanche, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Fin prêt, et n'oubliant pas ses clés, il sortit et dirigea ses pas vers le chemin, fait plus de cent fois à l'époque de l'enfance. Il revit la rivière chatoyante, le soleil éclairait parfaitement sa route, et les bois environnants firent remonter les souvenirs en lui. Perdu dedans, il n'entendit pas un bruit étrange. Le son venait de derrière les piquets de bois, cela tintait comme des pas.

Le jeune homme ne sortit de ses réflexions que quand les chaussures crissèrent sur les rondins. Il avait beau avoir senti la présence, il ne put esquisser un geste qu'un étau se resserra sur son corps.

« Hé, hé ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Tu es un bien joli spécimen, mon grand. Je vais prendre énormément de plaisir à déchirer ta peau et à boire ton sang, petit humain. » susurra la chose à son oreille, la grignotant doucement.

'_Bordel ! Truc bizarre à deux heures ! Et ça parle en plus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?'_ réfléchit l'adolescent à toute vitesse. Par bonheur, il eut un réflexe salvateur. Deux secondes de plus, et l'homme, ou la créature, plantait ses dents dans son cou. Vive le karaté, ça peut sauver une vie à tout moment, même dans ce cas bizarre.

L'argenté se retourna et vit ce qui l'avait attaqué. De prime abord, il s'agissait d'un homme, plutôt grand et baraqué, cheveux blonds et petite barbe. Elément plus perturbant cela dit, ses yeux étaient rouges, et deux de ses dents ressortaient ?

« Hi, hi. En plus ça se défend, la chasse va être bien plus intéressante que je ne le croyais. » Un sourire effrayant se dessinait lentement sur le visage émacié du blond.

Les yeux du plus jeune se plissèrent méchamment mais il avait assez de bon sens pour savoir que ce mec n'était définitivement pas normal ! Aussi, Kiryu courut pour sauver sa vie, il fuyait vers la maison Kuran.

« Oui, cours mon grand. Ca m'excite de voir tes fesses s'agiter comme ça. Oh oui, ça donne envie. Je te culbuterai crois-le bien. Je te prendrais furieusement en pompant ton sang, ce sera grisant à souhait. » ricana l'homme en le suivant doucement. Il était apparemment sûr de le rattraper.

Zéro préféra ne pas se retourner, ça ne ferait que monter la pression en lui, et attiserai plus le chasseur. Le chemin était facile, c'était déjà ça. Il savait que les choses allaient se compliquer, la grille de la villa allait le bloquer, il n'arriverait pas à sauter par-dessus le mur d'enceinte non plus ! Comment faire ?

'_Oh ! Une seconde… il y avait un trou dans le mur à gauche, si je me souviens bien. Il était suffisamment grand à l'époque, je pourrais toujours passer… s'il n'est pas bouché. Lui n'y arrivera pas, il est trop large, je gagnerai au moins le temps de m'enfermer dans le château. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir casser la porte, je serai sauf.' _cogita-t-il.

Son plan était en place, maintenant il restait à espérer que tout se passe comme prévu. Très vite, il arriva en vue de la grille en fer, il bifurqua d'un mouvement sec. L'autre avait sauté pour l'attraper et le manqua de peu. La créature se rétablit vite et continua la poursuite. Ses maigres secondes permirent au Kiryu de retrouver son trou. Et bingo ! Il était encore là, il s'y infiltra aussi vite que possible à genoux.

« Ah ! Ah ! Je te tiens ! » exulta son poursuivant.

Ses chevilles seulement, son corps n'avait pas eu le temps de passer en entier. L'argenté se bloqua au mur, appuyant sur les pans de briques avec ses mains, et empêchant ainsi l'autre de le tirer à lui.

« Perdu, gros porc ! » rigola le garçon. Il ramena ses pieds ensemble et les propulsa sur son adversaire, lui faisant lâcher sa prise, et l'étourdissant par la même occasion. Le jeune se releva prestement et fonça à la porte, fermée.

« Merde ! Kaname ! Ouvre-moi, Kaname ! » cria-t-il.

« Oh, le pauvre petit, plaisanta l'immonde bâtard en l'acculant à la porte, plus personne ne vit ici. Dommage, tu as fait tout ça pour rien. Tu appelais le garçon n'est-ce pas ? C'était un ami peut-être ? Ha ! Ha ! Il est mort le gamin, je l'ai tué moi-même. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que son sang avait été délectable. Quand à sa mère, elle est partie il y a peu je ne sais où. C'est triste, hein ? »

L'homme s'approcha le menaçant de ses crocs aiguisés. Il allait être sur lui dans quelques secondes, peut-être moins ! Mais rien ne vint, à part un bruit sourd. Zéro avait à peine eut le temps de cligner des yeux. La pénombre l'entourait, était-il mort ? Il n'avait pas mal pourtant, mais si l'autre avait dit vrai, il rejoignait son beau brun, c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, Kuran avait été et resterait le seul avec qui il voulait passer sa vie ou sa mort. C'était son seul souhait, ne plus laisser son ange seul, celui qui avait partagé presque tout dans sa vie.

Soudain un bruit le tira de sa semi-conscience, quelqu'un cognait contre la porte, la réalité le rattrapait.

« Raah ! Cette porte ! Ce n'est pas normal, elle devrait céder sous ma force brute. » hurla la créature.

Légèrement rassuré, sur son état physique et sa sécurité, l'argenté se releva. Il ne se rappelait pas être tombé, mais à en juger par la bosse qui pointait, c'était bien le cas. Il s'était donc évanoui, et la voix horrible de l'autre et son vacarme l'avait réveillé. '_Ok, ça s'était fait. J'ai échappé à un individu instable, à noter à mon palmarès de combattant'_, ironisa-t-il sombrement.

Bref, après cet interlude hautement dangereux, le garçon parcourut son environnement du regard. Il faisait sombre mais il identifia rapidement le hall de la maison, il était bien à l'intérieur.

« Oh, hé ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

« Kaname ? » tenta-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne vint, le silence et rien d'autre. La porte ne s'était pourtant pas ouverte toute seule, par quel miracle avait-il atterri entre les murs de la maison ?

xxxxxx

A l'étage au-dessus, un homme était allongé sur son lit, son pouvoir le fatiguait toujours. C'était dur de bouger une porte par la télékinésie, de même qu'un corps humain. Cependant, malgré sa torpeur, il souriait de félicité, Zéro était de retour ! Enfin, il revenait pour lui, il l'avait tant attendu. Il avait failli désespérer mais il avait tenu bon et son souhait s'était exaucé. _'Mais accepterais-tu encore de rester auprès de moi ? Moi qui suis devenu ainsi !'_

xxxxxx

« Hé, ho ! » réessayait Kiryu.

Il avait fouillé les pièces du rez-de-chaussée mais n'avait trouvé trace d'aucune présence humaine. Alors qu'il montait l'escalier, les questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Où était Kaitô? Avait-il péri à cause de l'autre cinglé ? Avait-il causé, ce sale enfoiré, la mort de la famille Kuran ? Si tel était le cas, fou ou démon, il l'expédierait en enfer.

Dans l'ombre, il ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'épiait. Le garçon avança avec prudence, tâtonnant les murs pour se repérer. Bon, il avait une commode sur sa droite, encadrée par deux bougies. Selon ses souvenirs, à deux couloirs de lui se trouvait la chambre de Kaname. Il avait suffisamment emprunté ces couloirs pour avoir toujours des repères après ces six années. Zéro continua sa progression, il fit une pause quand il arriva au prochain couloir. Il se morigénait de ne pas avoir amené de lampe de poche ou un briquet, avec de la lumière il serait déjà à destination.

Seulement à quelques pas de lui, une ombre se mit silencieusement en mouvement. Il arriva derrière l'adolescent et abattit une main sur son épaule. Le garçon se débattit mais ne put éviter le mouchoir tâché de chloroforme de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Son corps mou fut rattrapé par l'homme et emmener aisément jusqu'à la chambre du maître des lieux.

« Tu l'as amené, mais… son odeur est trop forte ! Je ne vais pas réussir à me retenir. S'il te plait mets-le ailleurs. » souffla le garçon assis sur le lit.

L'homme ne broncha pourtant pas, posant le jeune humain aux côtés de son ami.

« Il le faut. Je t'ai appris à te contrôler. Ferme ton esprit et tout ira bien. » murmura l'homme.

Le plus jeune inspira brusquement, mais fit ce que l'autre lui ordonnait. Tout cela le terrifiait encore, cette histoire insensée n'avait commencé que depuis deux mois à présent. C'était encore difficile d'avaler l'annonce du sort qui le frappait. Grâce aux conseils de son mentor, il parvint cependant à faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne sentait plus rien et à part la voix de l'homme, il n'entendait rien d'autre.

« Si tu arrives à rester comme ça, pendant une heure, à ses côtés, tu arriveras à maîtriser tes pulsions. Et même, tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, ni toi, ni l'autre qui sommeille dans ton corps. Il ne se réveillera pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures, avec ce que je lui ai fait respirer. »

Le gamin ne lui répondit pas, entièrement concentré sur sa tâche.

Donc, pendant l'heure qui suivit, on entendit uniquement la respiration régulière de l'argenté dans la pièce. La voix grave de l'adulte annonça qu'il avait dépassé ses espérances, il avait tenu plus d'une heure, peu de jeunes de leur race arrivait à se contrôler si vite.

« Tes gènes sont vraiment puissants, et ton pouvoir n'est pas à prendre à la légère. J'aurais préféré que cela se passe plus naturellement mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'est bon, ouvre les yeux et regarde-le. Dis-moi si tu sens toujours aussi fort son odeur. »

« Non, répondit-il, je sais qu'il sent bon mais mon envie s'est amoindrie. Alors, la méditation nous assagi, si je comprends bien ? »

« Oui, plus ou moins. Seuls les Sang-Purs peuvent y arriver normalement, mais certains autres ont des prédispositions pour le faire. »

« Dis, tu crois qu'il va me rejeter à cause de ça ? » questionna le garçon anxieusement, en regardant amoureusement le jeune homme sur son lit.

« Il ne pourra pas. Il t'aime trop, je le sens parfaitement. Déjà quand vous étiez enfants, j'avais des soupçons mais il est ton calice, il ne pourra plus vivre loin de toi. »

Puis ils se turent, admirant silencieusement le beau garçon qu'était devenu leur ami. Il était musclé comme il faut, ses cheveux avaient poussé et même endormi, il se dégageait de lui une sensualité enivrante. A leur étonnement, le jeune homme commença à remuer, reprenant ses esprits. Eh bien, il était toujours aussi étonnant, la dose qu'on lui avait administré aurait du durer plus longtemps que cela.

« Mm ? Où suis-je ? » L'obscurité enveloppait toujours la chambre. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu l'utilité d'allumer les lampes, ils étaient nyctalopes et n'éprouvaient pas le besoin d'évoluer avec la lumière.

L'adulte se dépêcha d'ouvrir les rideaux pour que leur visiteur y voie quelque chose. La chambre à coucher fut inondée par le soleil, faisant cligner des yeux Zéro qui se réveillait.

La clarté soudaine éblouit l'argenté, qui malgré tout sembla voir une silhouette devant la porte-fenêtre du balcon qui lui faisait face.

« Bonjour, Zéro-chan. » salua-t-il.

Sa voix lui était très familière, et son nom traversa ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Kaitô ? »

« Eh oui, Zéro-chan. Je suis content de te revoir. » sourit le brun.

« D'ailleurs moi aussi, Zéro. Je t'attendais avec impatience. » souffla une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

Le Kiryu tourna sa tête si vite qu'on aurait pu entendre son cou craquer. Il était là resplendissant et plus beau que dans ses songes. Ses sentiments se renforcèrent plus si c'était possible en avisant le séduisant gentilhomme que Kaname était devenu.

« Kaname. Que je suis content ! Tu n'es pas mort, si tu savais comment je rêvais de te retrouver. »

« Mort ? Pourquoi serais-je mort, Zéro-chan. Comme tu le vois je vais bien. » sourit le brun.

« Oui, mais l'autre type en bas, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué. Qu'il avait aspiré ton sang et… »

« Ne crois donc pas les inconnus, Kiryu-kun. D'ailleurs, je vais aller m'occuper de cet importun. » assura Takamiya.

Sur ces mots, le majordome se retira et descendit ouvrir la porte, où s'acharnait toujours comme un imbécile le monstre blond. Le battant claqua soudain violemment, et le chasseur fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres.

« Enfoiré ! » cria le barbu.

Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur sa proie, pour la violer sans procès, et la tué à petit feu. La silhouette qui apparut sur le perron le figea cependant, ce n'était pas la beauté froide d'avant. Dès qu'il le vit clairement, avançant vers lui majestueusement, il le reconnut.

« Ta… Takamiya ! »

« Je me demandais quel était l'imbécile qui avait semé la terreur dans le village. Et voilà sur qui je tombe ! Un misérable ver de terre puant. »

« Modère tes paroles ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à la tête du conseil des vampires que je vais me retenir de te tuer. » lança-t-il rageusement au brun.

« Ben voyons ! Tu deviens sénile, pour me confondre avec mon père. Et je me ferais un plaisir d'exécuter l'ordre qu'il m'a donné te concernant. » déclara froidement Kaitô.

« Lequel ? De m'annihiler pour avoir tué des chèvres, ou pour avoir joué avec un humain ? »

« Ridô, tu as été jugé coupable pour avoir mis notre secret en danger. Tu sais très bien que notre existence doit rester lettre morte. Dans ton malheur, tu as eu de la chance cependant. Les deux garçons que tu as attaqués font partie de notre famille. Mais avec tes précédents exploits, tu es d'office considéré comme mort par le conseil. »

Sans tergiverser plus, le majordome utilisa son pouvoir spécial, un pouvoir que seuls les Sangs Purs sont en mesure d'obtenir de part leurs héritages vampiriques.

De l'eau apparut à ses pieds, sa grande maîtrise et sa longue existence lui avait fourni un entraînement rigoureux, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'avoir de l'eau à proximité pour déclencher sa capacité. Le liquide, selon la volonté de son utilisateur, se transforma en serpent d'eau, qui entrava en quelques millisecondes son adversaire. Un simple coup de griffes aiguisées et Ridô fut décapité, sa tête alla voler un peu plus loin. Malgré cela, Kaitô n'en avait pas fini, il lança un briquet sur les haillons du vampire et le corps brûla. Il récupéra la tête et l'écrasa entre ses mains, un salopard de moins !

Dans la chambre, Kaname ne laissa bien sûr pas Zéro regarder le combat entre les deux vampires par la fenêtre. Pour l'occuper, il resta coller à lui, profitant de la proximité du corps de son bien-aimé. L'attente avait été longue et les deux garçons savouraient leur retrouvaille. Mais bientôt, l'argenté rompit le silence, avide de réponses à cet après-midi mouvementée.

« Kaname ? Est-ce que tu connais ce type en bas ? Il a dit qu'il te connaissait, il t'a fait du mal ? »

Le brun aurait voulu rester blotti contre son amour mais il savait qu'il devrait tôt ou tard le mettre au courant de sa nouvelle condition. Il ne put commencer que Kaitô rentrait déjà dans la pièce. L'argenté remarqua que l'homme n'avait pas du tout changé, c'était un peu étrange.

« Nous allons t'expliquer Zéro-chan, dit le grand brun. Nous te dirons tout, mais ne nous interrompt pas s'il te plait, tu comprendras tout bientôt. »

Le garçon acquiesça et se cala dans les bras de son amour secret, voulant à tout prix prolonger leur contact.

« Voilà. Alors, tu te souviens que ma dernière lettre remonte à environ trois mois, maintenant ? Bien. Un mois après à peu près, je suis sorti me balader dans les bois. »

Flashback

« Bon, alors, j'ai besoin de quelques champignons pour le dîner. Ah, et il faut que je prenne des baies rouges pour le dessert. » s'énonça à voix haute le majordome. Il aimait préparer de bons plats à la famille Kuran, la cuisine était son hobby en réalité. Et puis de toute manière, il était le seul domestique de la maison, et celui qui avait la pleine confiance des deux maîtres. Ainsi, ses journées étaient occupées, et le secret de Madame était sûr d'être bien gardé.

Un bruit de course lui fit relever la tête. Avec inquiétude, il remarqua que son panier manquait dans la pièce, et une odeur restait persistante. C'était celle de Kaname !

'_Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ce garnement __a en tête ? Oh non ! Peut-être m'a-t-il entendu parler de la nourriture. Bon pas de panique, il a dû aller au village, et il n'y risque rien. Mais je ferais mieux de m'en assurer.' _

Malheureusement, le garçon s'était faufilé par un trou creusé dans le mur et s'était échappé joyeusement dans la forêt, complètement insouciant. Kaitô pensait justement qu'il avait beaucoup protégé son petit maître, et il avait omis de lui parler de certains détails d'importance. Comme les dangers qu'il courrait à se promener comme un inconscient dans les bois ! Si jamais il tombait sur des loups ou d'autres créatures plus dangereuses, il ne saurait jamais y faire face.

Ne voyant pas trace du jeune au village, le domestique prit aussi vite que possible la direction de la forêt, priant qu'il n'arrive rien à son presque fils. De son côté, Kuran venait de terminer sa récolte et prenait le chemin du retour. Un craquement soudain le fit se tendre. Le bruit ne se réitéra pas et rassura un peu le brun qui reprit sa route. Hélas, une ombre menaçante s'abattit sans prévenir sur lui, le coinçant au sol. Le panier valsa et se répandit tandis qu'un ricanement sinistre emplissait l'air.

« Un jeune garçon, perdu dans les bois ! Quelle veine, c'est mon jour de chance apparemment. »

Bloqué sur le sentier terreux, l'adolescent ne pouvait voir son agresseur, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour sentir le danger à plein nez. Il se débattit comme un beau diable pour dégager l'homme de sur lui mais rien n'y fit.

« Mmf. Tu cherches à me chauffer gamin ? Si tu bouges tant comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à bander. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, continue, je te prendrais comme un chien pour me soulager. Après tout, t'es plutôt bien roulé pour un gosse, ça pourrait être très agréable. »

Kaname s'arrêta aussitôt, provoquant l'hilarité de son geôlier. Ce que le salaud ignorait, c'est que le garçon était incroyablement souple. Une réminiscence revint en lui et le souvenir d'une démonstration de karaté de son ami lui sauta au visage. Sans tarder, il balança ses longues jambes en l'air, agrippant par surprise le cou de son agresseur. Une extension plus tard, il était libre. Le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds et fila à travers les arbres.

L'autre s'élança sur ses talons, enragé et excité par sa chasse. Il adorait quand son gibier lui offrait un petit challenge. Il ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Il ramassa à la va vite une branche et l'abattit sur la tête de sa victime, qui tomba étourdie au sol. Le vampire ne s'attarda pas et planta aussitôt ses canines dans la carotide du gamin. Il aspira goulument son sang, se délectant de la saveur fruitée inondant sa gorge. Le Kuran reprenait peu à peu ses esprits à mesure que son liquide vital le quittait, chose qui l'étonna. N'aurait-ce pas dû être l'inverse ? Enfin, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions qu'une douleur sourde s'empara de son corps. Ses cris grandissaient et cela faisait exulter la sangsue qu'il avait encore sur le dos, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réelle cause de sa souffrance. Brusquement, une flamme apparut sous les yeux ébahis de Kaname, sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit à la situation. Le feu grandit un peu et comme pour le protéger s'embrasa d'un coup. L'autre ne put faire un geste que le pouvoir mystérieux vint lui brûler le visage. Dès que sa prise fut plus lâche, la chose le propulsa contre un arbre.

L'homme vit l'acte étrange du coin de l'œil, la boule de flammes se résorbait et le gamin resta inerte devant lui. Sa soif avait été étanchée, et il était persuadé que l'adolescent allait mourir sous peu, aussi il s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Peu de temps après son départ, Takamiya trouva sa jeune charge évanouie, et le ramena sur son dos jusqu'à la villa. Il le soigna rapidement, mais jura quand il vit la marque de deux canines sur le cou du jeune maître.

Fin Flashback

Ce fut au tour du majordome de poursuivre le récit.

« Kaname est resté au lit pendant une longue semaine après son aventure. La morsure de ce vampire a déclenché le processus de transformation. Il est donc devenu un vampire également. Madame a été appelée à ce moment, notre conseil l'a rappelée à lui, en tant que membre. Je suppose qu'elle a du les prévenir de l'état de son fils, mais nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles. Cependant, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Zéro, Kaname aurait quand même fini par muter. Il est le fils d'Alexandra Kuran, après tout, une vampire de Sang Pur. S'il avait atteint ses dix-huit ans comme on l'avait prévu, sa transformation se serait opérée sans douleur, puisqu'il est un vampire naturel. A cause de Ridô, la sale bête qui vous attaquée, il doit recevoir un entraînement pour réussir à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et ses pulsions primaires. »

« C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles, j'étais le seul domestique dans cette maison. Si des humains avaient été engagés, ils auraient pu avoir des soupçons. Je suis un vampire au même rang que la famille Kuran, nous sommes tous trois des Sang-Purs. Mais bref, il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir Zéro, et c'est pour cela que l'on te raconte tout. Dans notre race, il existe trois catégories de vampire, Ridô fait partie de la troisième classe, les Level E, il ne savait penser qu'avec ses instincts primaires. Il avait besoin de sang pour survivre. La deuxième classe est la petite bourgeoisie, il y a une majorité de vampires dans cette tranche. Les Sang-purs, l'ultime rang de notre espèce, sont rares. Les deux catégories que je viens de te citer sont similaires aux humains, même si nous n'avons pas besoin de nous nourrir comme eux. Nous vivons naturellement, et pour nos problèmes de sang, nous trouvons généralement un calice. Une femme, ou un homme, qui nous plaît et qui nous donnera du sang volontairement. Je crois que tu comprends, hein ? Tu es le calice de Kaname, et votre lien a commencé à s'établir dès votre première rencontre. C'est pour cela que votre amitié à été si forte dès le départ. » termina le brun.

Zéro hocha la tête, ça faisait beaucoup de données à digérer mais il comprenait mieux maintenant son attirance si forte pour lui.

« Zéro ? Tu n'as pas peur de ce que je suis devenu ? » l'interrogea Kaname avec une voix inquiète.

« Oh ! Je t'en prie, rassure-le ! Ca fait déjà presque deux mois, que j'essaie de le convaincre mais il ne me croit pas ! » dramatisa comiquement Takamiya.

L'argenté rigola et regarda son amour dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, ça te suffit, Kaname, comme preuve ? »

« Non, embrasse-moi et je serais complètement rassuré. » exigea le Sang Pur.

Le garçon s'exécuta et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Il crut entendre que l'adulte maugréait en sortant, un truc du genre : « Bon, j'ai compris je m'en vais, les amoureux. »

Le baiser d'abord chaste devint un peu plus prononcé, Kaname avait vraiment envie de se sentir aimé. Sa situation actuelle lui faisait encore un peu peur, mais il savait qu'avec Zéro il s'adapterait plus vite. L'argenté gémit quand, son brun, perdu dans son torride baiser, passa ses mains sur ses fesses. Ce son érotique déclencha tout. Kiryu fut allongé sans sommation sur le matelas, son vampire le bloquait et continuait à l'embrasser profondément. Leurs langues se mêlaient, jouaient ensemble et ils se consumaient lentement vers le point de non retour.

Doucement, Kuran rompit le baiser et sa bouche alla se perdre rapidement sur le cou offert de son petit-ami. La langue qui passa sur sa jugulaire plusieurs fois, mis la puce à l'oreille de Zéro, le moment approchait. Les deux canines percèrent avec tendresse sa veine et le sang coula, enivrant le brun qui s'assura d'aspirer tout le liquide. Il n'en laissa pas une goutte, et referma au plus vite la plaie. Il était trop tenté de déposséder son bien-aimé de sa source de vie, tant son nectar était délicieux. Aussitôt ce petit échange terminé, le Sang pur glissa sa bouche sur l'autre côté du cou et y grava une marque d'appartenance. Les gémissements que laissait échapper Zéro étaient pour le moins sonores, ravissant ses oreilles sensibles.

Satisfait d'enfin imposer son territoire, le jeune homme remonta, avec un sourire charmeur, piqué un baiser à son compagnon. Cette fois, ce fut à son calice d'entraîner un échange plus bestial, à croire que sa petite morsure l'avait déjà bien excité. En effet, s'il en jugeait par la bosse qu'il sentait contre son genou, il était diablement dur. Son propre membre se souleva légèrement à cette constatation.

« Mm, Kana… me, plus… » supplia Zéro. Il se demandait comment il pouvait déjà être dur à ce point juste avec ses baisers brûlants. Il songea que la marque vampirique avait peut-être cet effet-là, mais bon sang c'était bon… et douloureux d'être si tendu.

Le vampire obéit à son ordre sur le champ, délaissant sa bouche pour s'attaquer à ses vêtements. Enfiévré de sentir la dureté contre son genou, le brun n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il déchira la chemise blanche, qui collait au corps de son homme, l'empêchant de voir son superbe torse. Et pour gagner du temps, pantalon et boxer suivirent rapidement le même chemin. Il fondit dès lors, sur les tétons érigés de plaisir et les tortura longuement. Du bout de la langue à ses dents, Zéro dut subir ses attaques fougueuses et n'avait que le droit de geindre, ce qui rendait extatique le vampire dominateur de Kaname.

Quelques marques se parsemèrent ça et là sur son ventre. Zéro ne put s'empêcher, tant il était transporté par la passion, de rapprocher la source de son plaisir. Il gémissait son nom sans discontinuer, espérant qu'il ne le décevait pas, et qu'il était désiré autant qu'il le désirait.

« Kaname, plus vite, je t'en prie. Prends-moi. »

Il ne vit pas, ses yeux clos pour ressentir tous ses merveilleux attouchements, le sourire pervers qu'arborait son amant.

« Déjà, Zéro-chan ? On commence à peine. Laisse-moi d'abord te faire bander plus. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis totalement dur. » soupira Kiryu.

Mais la bête qui sommeillait en Kaname, avait plus de ressource qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Enfin, il avait des avantages plutôt, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il s'extirpa du lit, son petit calice protesta à sa perte.

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Chut, petit chat. Tu vas voir… si je ne peux pas t'exciter plus. » sourit-il.

Zéro s'était relevé sur le lit et avait tourné son corps vers son maudit amant tourmenteur. Ce dernier retint un gémissement au tableau qu'il avait devant lui, là c'était à son tour d'avoir une excitation du tonnerre. En bon vampire, il fit comme si de rien n'était et entama son spectacle. Il commença doucement à jouer des hanches en retirant sa chemise de son pantalon. Puis il la déboutonna, bouton par bouton, exaspérant un argenté au bord de l'orgasme. Vint le tour du pantalon, qui partit plus vite au sol. Il ne restait à Kaname que son boxer mais il le garda et s'approcha félinement de son compagnon. Le Sang pur reprit sa position sur le lit, mais colla son bassin au visage de son bel amour.

« Retire-le moi, Zéro. »

Ouh là ! Saleté de séducteur canon ! Son pénis avait encore grossi, ce n'était pas humain d'être à ce point bandant. Et ses paroles le chauffaient encore plus. Le garçon approcha alors ses mains des hanches de son vampire.

« Tss, tss. Pas avec tes mains Zéro-chan. Sers-toi de tes dents. »

'_Gl__oups !'_ Il le faisait exprès !

Obéissant, Kiryu approcha sa bouche de l'élastique du vêtement, et tira doucement. Il fit aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et bientôt un pénis tendu effleura son visage. Ni une, ni deux, le brun lui fit presser son membre entre ses lèvres. Rien que la vision était sacrément bonne, il jubila quand son calice commença à faire aller et venir sa bouche.

En quelques coups de langue et de succion, Zéro amena Kuran au bord de l'apogée. Il se retira juste avant de se laisser aller. D'office, il replaça son partenaire, le rallongeant rapidement, et allant directement à son excitation pour lui rendre la pareille. Les cris de plaisir qu'exhalèrent l'argenté, se répercutèrent sur son sexe. Enfin, il s'arrêta, se récoltant un regard noir, mais non moins empli de désir. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le vampire releva les jambes de son amant, s'offrant l'accès à l'antre des plaisirs. Il lécha aussi sec le petit trou et y enfonça sa langue, préparant vite et bien son homme. Son instinct lui rappela de détendre correctement l'orifice avec ses doigts. Dès qu'il trouva le point G, il le martyrisa. Zéro criait et exultait en même temps, il allait enfin s'unir à son Kaname. Il n'eut pas à réclamer qu'il se dépêche cette fois, le brun s'enfonça rapidement à l'intérieur de lui. Sur le coup, la douleur fut forte, mais avec ses paroles gentilles et tendres, Zéro se détendit pleinement et rua ses hanches.

Kaname sortit d'abord du fourreau de chair, puis rentra lentement, habituant Kiryu à son passage. Quand enfin, il le sentit totalement prêt, il laissa libre cours à sa sauvagerie, il avait fait durer le plaisir assez longtemps. Ils ne demandaient plus que la délivrance. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver de longues minutes plus tard. Dans une dernière poussée, le brun se déversa dans l'antre de son petit-ami, sa semence imprégna l'intimité de son compagnon. Zéro vint en de longues giclées sur son ventre, repaissant une fois de plus d'un spectacle délectable son vampire.

« Zéro-chan ? Ca va, je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu rigoles ? Je ne vais plus pouvoir marcher pendant des jours. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai adoré ça. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça tout le temps. » souffla l'argenté épuisé.

« Hé, ho ! Je peux entrer maintenant ? » cria Kaitô à travers la porte.

Les deux garçons rabattirent la couverture sur eux, avant de lui donner l'autorisation de rentrer.

« Ah ben quand même. Dites donc, quand vous le faites ce n'est pas de la rigolade vous deux. Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que je prépare à dîner ? »

« Ce que tu veux ! » lui répondirent-ils en même temps. Déranger pour ça, non mais il avait du culot !

« Au fait, Kaitô, j'ai une question qui te concerne. Je me suis toujours posé la question. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ? Tu n'as pas de femme ? » demanda Zéro timidement, pas sûr que c'était bien poli de demander.

« Non, je n'ai pas de femme. Mais je suis un vampire, je te rappelle, donc il faudrait d'abord que je trouve mon compagnon avant de songer aux enfants. Et oui, j'ai dit un compagnon, j'ai une préférence pour les hommes, si tu veux tout savoir. Allez, filez vous débarbouiller maintenant, et descendez manger. » dit-il en refermant la porte.

« Tu sais, je crois que d'une certaine manière, il a déjà des enfants. »

« Qui ? » interrogea le calice.

« Nous idiots, t'as vu comment il nous traite ? Bon, dépêchons d'aller à la douche. Tu ne sais pas encore comment il peut être terrifiant quand il est en colère. Je l'ai senti passer quand je me suis réveillé de ma transformation. » assura le brun.

« Ok ! Heu, mais j'y pense ! Il a dit que c'était possible d'avoir un bébé entre vampire, non ? » s'inquiéta Zéro.

« Oh oui ! Et je compte bien que tu porteras nos enfants. »

« Comment ça, nos enfants ? Non, mais oh, ne t'imagine pas que je serais le seul à souffrir ? »

« Ca suffit, là-haut ! Grouillez-vous ou je vous botte le train ! » hurla le majordome. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ces deux là. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rester avec eux !

Voilà, fiou, c'est fini ! Trois jours que je suis dessus, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fini. Reviews please ? (Yeux de chat botté tout mimis et larmoyants !)


End file.
